sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivalry between warlords
This is a ritual which can only be attempted at the marriage of Beren the Tall to Redalda. Unlike other rituals, there is no corresponding in-game myth. At this point, the game has effectively been won. But this ritual may determine whether it is an unalloyed triumph or a more bittersweet victory... Benefits The game ends directly after this ritual's completion, so you will not see any benefit from this ritual in Ride Like the Wind. However, you may earn a divine blessing to pass on to the descendants of your clan. Although the precise nature of these blessings is not known, you can earn a blessing from the gods Issaries, Lhankor Mhy, Uralda, or Vadrus; Ernalda's aid against elves, dwarves, trolls, Imperials, or Chaos; Ernalda's blessing when seeking to understand strangers; or Ernalda's blessing on any of your people who choose the Rune of Earth. Questers Your questers are decided for you: your hero Beren and his bride, the Ram priestess Redalda. However, their stats, as well as other factors such as clan magic, Sacred Time ritual allocation, and more, can still affect the success of their choices and the ritual as a whole. Walkthrough What path you should take through the ritual depends on what blessing you seek to gain. * To gain Ernalda's blessing against Chaos, you must successfully fight the Chaos monster in the third stage. Any option will work if Beren's Combat skill is high and you have invested magic in War during Sacred Time; however, if you aren't certain he can handle the monsters on his own, have Redalda summon earthshakers or turn the ground into quicksand. Then, ask for your victory against the Chaos monster to be remembered. * To gain Ernalda's aid against the dwarves, Imperials, elves, or trolls, seize primal materials from that enemy in the second stage, then ask to be remembered for doing so. * To gain a blessing from Issaries, Lhankor Mhy, Uralda or Vadrus, have Redalda advise that god in the first stage, then ask that what you said to that god be remembered. * To gain Ernalda's blessing in understanding strangers, have Beren offer his shield, then ask that the pledge of Elmal's shield be remembered. * To gain Ernalda's blessing on those of your people who choose the Rune of Earth, you need only ask that her bounty be remembered at the very end of the ritual. Dialogue The ritual force of the wedding ceremony allows Beren to sheathe his horse in a mantle of flame. Redalda climbs behind him and holds on as he rides the sky. They pass through a mantle of thick dark clouds to the home of Orlanth and his thundering gods. There they find his nobles contending against one another, each demanding superior rights and status. #Beren, seeking to join them, offers his shield. Tests Beren: WedCultures (probably Diplomacy + Lore) vs. Foreignness. Diplomacy magic aids choice. #Redalda urges Issaries the Trader to remember his charm. Tests Redalda: Mediation (probably Bargaining + Diplomacy) vs. Bullheadedness. Diplomacy magic aids choice. Clans that chose to support the Brass Bazaar in Clan Creation get a bonus to this choice. #Redalda urges Lhankor Mhy Lore Keeper to remember his dignity. Tests Redalda: Mediation (probably Bargaining + Diplomacy) vs. Bullheadedness. Diplomacy magic aids choice. Clans that chose the Buseryan option in Clan Creation get a bonus to this choice. #Redalda urges Uralda Cow Mother to remember that you can't graze on pride. Tests Redalda: Mediation (probably Bargaining + Diplomacy) vs. Bullheadedness. Diplomacy magic aids choice. Clans that chose the Grain Contest (note: not the Milk Gift) in Clan Creation get a bonus to this choice. #Redalda urges Vadrus the Smasher to choose foes wisely. Tests Redalda: Mediation (probably Bargaining + Diplomacy) vs. Bullheadedness. Diplomacy magic aids choice. Clans that chose the Battle of Akashar in Clan Creation get a bonus to this choice. It may be more difficult than winning over the other three Ram gods, though. ---- Ernalda, mother goddess of the Rams , appears to Redalda, rising from the richness of the earth. "I urged my husband to form a tribe, like the Fire Tribe, but better. But because our lords are raucous and free, they will not agree on who will lead and who will follow. I shall fashion torcs to show that all are equal under Orlanth, and need not contend for rank. Redalda, seize me a primal substance, that I may transform it for this purpose." What substance do Redalda and Beren seek? #Iron, from the dwarf mountain. Tests Beren: Hunting (Combat + Food) vs. Elusiveness. War magic aids choice. Clans whose ancestral enemies are the dwarves get a bonus. '' #Gold, from the imperial city. ''Tests Beren: Hunting (Combat + Food) vs. Elusiveness. War magic aids choice. Clans whose ancestral enemies are the Dara Happans get a bonus. '' #Webbing, from the troll spider hole. ''Tests Beren: Hunting (Combat + Food) vs. Elusiveness. War magic aids choice. Clans whose ancestral enemies are the trolls get a bonus. '' #Wood, from the elf forest. ''Tests Beren: Hunting (Combat + Food) vs. Elusiveness. War magic aids choice. Clans whose ancestral enemies are the elves get a bonus. '' ---- When Beren and Redalda return to the mound where they left Ernalda, they find their path blocked by a horrific antler monster made of several smaller monsters. What does Redalda do while Beren fights it? #Call thunder lizards to bite and gore it. ''Tests Redalda: Magic vs. Divine. Ritual magic aids, and clans whose first god was Nyalda seem to get a bonus. '' #Make sure Ernalda is unharmed. ''Tests Redalda: Foraging (Food + Lore) vs. Skirmish, and also Beren: Combat vs. Duel. War magic aids this choice. Clans who chose the Grain Contest as their Famous Event get a bonus to Redalda's test, and clans who are ancestral enemies of Chaos get a bonus to Beren's. '' #Make sure the is not lost. ''Tests Beren: Combat vs. Duel. War magic aids this choice. Clans whose ancestral enemies are the forces of Chaos get a bonus. '' #Turn the earth beneath the monster into quicksand. ''Tests Redalda: Magic vs. Divine, and Beren: Combat vs. Duel. Ritual magic helps Redalda, and war magic helps Beren; clans whose first god was Nyalda get a bonus to Redalda's section, and those who are ancestral enemies of Chaos get a bonus on Beren's. ---- "I have fashioned the you provided into torcs, one for each noble," says Ernalda. "These show that all of them stand on the same footing, second only to Orlanth." She and Redalda exchange meaningful glances. "The torcs have quelled discord," Ernalda continues, "allowing our tribe to face the coming trials as one. What divine recognition do you wish to take from this day, to pass on to your descendants?" #"Let them remember how we beat that Chaos creature." Option requires success in fighting the Chaos monster. #"Let them remember how we seized the Golden Emblem/Hearthpine Sphere/Iron Nugget/Troll Webbing. Option varies depending on which material you sought. '' #"Let them remember the pledge of Elmal's shield." ''Requires successfully having Beren join the Storm Tribe gods. '' #"Let them remember what we said to Issaries/Lhankor Mhy/Uralda/Vadrus." ''Varies depending on which god you spoke to; appears only if they accepted the advice. #"Let them remember your bounty." ''Always appears. '' Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind